thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Lykaos: Disgusting
Content Warning: Abuse, allusion to rape, hurt/comfort Age: 14 to 17 “Hey.” “Hey.” “Whatcha doin’?” They shrugged, petting Whispurr. The multi-colored cat purred. The other Changeling sat down. Uninvited, but they didn’t mind. “Pretty cat.” “Thank you.” “You okay?” They shrugged. “Okay. Wanna play? “Okay.” -- “Mum-''Mummy!” They pulled hard at the hand holding their wrist, nails leaving red welts in the pale skin. “Please! It hurts!” Mummy only glared at them. Her grip tightened. With a grunt she tugged harder, not caring if furrows were dug into the dirt floor of the basement. “Mummy! I don’t –” “You’ve been naughty, Lia. You know the rules.” Tears splashed down their face and they tugged harder. They didn’t want to go deeper into the basement. Towards the iron doors that separated warm, flickering light from cold darkness the color of pitch. They didn’t want to go in there. They didn’t. They didn’t. There were monsters in there. They whimpered, tugging harder and harder. The gate opened. With a flick of Mummy’s wrist they landed on dust covered stone, wincing as pale skin reddened and bruised. “Mum-Mummy! Please!” They scrambled towards the door, but they heard the lock click before they reached it. One more flick of Mummy’s wrist and the lights were out. Something slithered across the floor. They didn’t know what it was. They never saw its face, but they knew it was there. Its breath was putrid, coming out in quickened bursts. “Hello, little one.” They shrank back. They didn’t want to be in there. -- Silence was only broken by soft, hitched sobs. They tried to be quiet as they lay there in the moonlight, curled up against the oak’s trunk. Thick branches obscured the light to land them in shadows. It was good. That was good. They didn’t want to be seen, body covered in bruises and scrapes beneath torn clothing matted with blood and other…other things. “Lykaos?” They folded in closer to the shadows. They didn’t answer. (...filthy...) Alin would be worried. They’d promised to meet them there that night. Before they’d made Mummy mad. (...diseased...) “Lykaos?” Alin sounded worried. “I know you’re here. Answer me.” “Go away.” “No.” Lykaos pulled themselves up. They could believe it. Alin never listened to them about going away. They sniffed and wiped their face. Blood smeared hotly from a cut across the back of their hand. When had it reopened? (...a monster...) Alin came around the tree, brow furrowed over grey eyes. They were always grey even when they didn’t have a body on. His steps paused. Then he was by their side, reaching out with shaking hands before pausing. “Shit.” “Yeah.” Lykaos drew away from the hands that didn’t quite touch them. They tugged at their clothing, pulling it tight across their stomach and past their groin. (''Disgusting.) “Go…go home.” “No.” Alin reached again. This time he pushed back a strand of hair to cup their face. “I’m going to help you whether or not you want it.” “Fuck you.” Alin snorted. “You only wish.” Lykaos started to laugh before it ended in a choked sob. “Go away. I’m…” (…disgusting, little one. You’re filthy. Diseased…) “…I can – I can take care of myself.” “Not a chance.” -- "Shh...go to sleep." Lykaos twisted, turned. Everything hurt. They settled into the warmth of Alin's chest. "I can't...what if..." Slender fingers combed through their hair. Their eyes began to close "She won't find you." "...but..." "I promise." -- “Am I disgusting?” “No.” Alin stepped up behind them, wrapped his arms around their waist. Lykaos stared at themselves at the mirror and at Alin. They traced a finger down his arm. “You’re a liar.” Alin glared before placing a kiss on their cheek. “You are perfect, mon amour.” “Mummy says –” “Your mum is wrong.” They worried their lower lip. Alin smiled softly, warmly. Not like Daddy. Not like Mummy. Alin was different. “''Mon ange'', have I ever lied to you?” “No.” “Then trust me now. You’re perfect.” Alin squeeze again. The kiss was placed a little lower. “Listen to me.” Lykaos took a deep, shuddering breath. “Okay.” Category:Vignettes